gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Prison Break
Intercept the scheduled prison bus Take out the corrections officer Steal the prison bus Take the prison bus to Sandy Shores Airfield Destroy the prison bus Steal the Buzzard Protect the Velum Lose the Cops Regroup on the beach Pilot Objectives Get in the Velum Take the Velum to Sandy Shores Airfield Evade the pursuing jets Collect Rashkovsky Fly Rashkovsky to the drop zone Lose the Cops Regroup on the beach Get in the Buzzard Return to the city Prisoner Objectives Get in the prison bus Gain access to the prison Park inside the prison Make your way through the prison to Rashkoskvy Collect Rashkovsky Clear the area of NOOSE Leave the prison with Rashkovsky Escort Rashkovsky to the Velum Lose the Cops Fly Rashkovsky to the drop zone Regroup on the beach Get in the Buzzard Return to the city Prison Officer Objectives Collect the prison bus Gain access to the prison Park inside the prison Make your way through to the prison to Rashkovsky Collect Rashkovsky Clear the area of NOOSE Go and collect Rashkovsky Leave the prison with Rashkovsky Escort Rashkovsky to the Velum Lose the Cops Fly Rashkovsky to the drop zone Regroup on the beach Get in the Buzzard Return to the city |unlockedby = Prison Break - Wet Work|reward = $200,000 (Easy) $400,000 (Normal) $500,000 (Hard)|unlocks = Humane Raid Velum 5-Seater Prison Bus Go To Jail Award Parole Day Achievement/Trophy|protagonists = 4 Players|fail = Wasted Rashkovsky killed Buzzard destroyed Velum destroyed Failure to acquire the Velum and arrive at Sandy Shores Airfield in time as a Pilot Prison Bus arrives at Bolingbroke Penitentiary (as Demolition) Prison Bus destroyed before arriving at Sandy Shores Airfield Earning a Wanted Level before arriving into the prison Flying too far from Los Santos while a Wanted Level is in place}} The Prison Break is the final part of Prison Break, the second Heist available in Grand Theft Auto Online; added in the Heists Update. Overview Agent 14 calls in that the schedule has been "brought forward", stating that the death of Rashkovsky's partners had caused attention and a price has been put on his head. During the mission each member of the crew will assume a different role. The officer and prisoner will both get into the prison using the stolen prison bus; a pilot and the '''demolition '''will both provide support to the ground crew in their respective roles. All players except the Prisoner (Prisoner will only get an AP Pistol) will be equipped with an AP Pistol and Special Carbine and the demolitions team will also have a Jerry Can and Sticky Bombs. Walkthrough The demolition needs to intercept the Prison Bus before he reaches Bolingbroke, while the pilot needs to go to Los Santos International collect the Velum. Both the officer and the prisoner need to collect the Prison Bus left in the junkyard near Sandy Shores. Demolition The prison bus will be near Great Chaparral and is unguarded, kill the driver and take the bus to Sandy Shores Airfield following the GPS route to avoid alerting the authorities. Once at the airfield, destroy the bus using any means available (Molotov Cocktails are provided). Go to the new location on the map at the western end of the airfield to steal a Buzzard, which is being guarded by one or two Merryweather guards. The instructions say to protect the Velum, so take out the pursuing Lazer then the player can go to the prison to give aerial support to the Officer and Prisoner once the N.O.O.S.E team has been called. Now work with the officer and prisoner to kill all the N.O.O.S.E members so they can make their way out of the prison with Rashkovsky. Once the area has been cleared the pilot is informed that he can land the Velum at Sandy Shores Airfield. Protect the officer, prisoner and Rashkovsky so they can reach the Velum. Once they have lost the cops, and the crew has parachuted from the Velum, regroup with them in a beach in Palomino Highlands to collect them with the Buzzard and then fly the team back into the city. Officer and Prisoner After both have entered the bus, go to Bolingbroke Penitentiary to get access to the prison. The officer will be the one driving, so be careful to not attract police attention. After entering the prison, both players need to make their way to Rashkovsky. Both players immediately take out the four officers that are near them (if they decide to continue walking along, a guard with a shotgun will open fire on them even if they are doing nothing wrong). Now both players will need to fight their way through the prison. Follow where the yellow marker tells you to go and it will lead you to Rashkovsky. Rashkovsky is in a lock down so there is just one way to reach him. The Prisoner must then go to him, while the Officer sticks behind to give support as the N.O.O.S.E reinforcements come. Remember to not trigger the cutscene where the player gives the gun to Rashkovsky before the Demolition member is ready to give support from the sky with the Buzzard. Now work with the Demolition to kill all the N.O.O.S.E members and get out of the prison with Rashkovsky. Near the prison entrance, there will be a Police Riot van ready for them to drive. Get in with Rashkovsky and proceed to the airfield. Now there will be cops spawning on the airfield so have the Demolition clear them out. Once the area has been cleaned inform the pilot that he can land the Velum. Wait for the pilot to land the Velum on the airfield and get in the plane. The pilot must now lose his wanted level. After losing the cops and jumping out of the plane, regroup with the Demolition and enter his Buzzard. Pilot The pilot, after collecting the Velum within the time limit, must take it to Sandy Shores Airfield, but instead of doing this, keep flying around Los Santos and avoid flying into Los Santos County to avoid being chased by P-996 Lazers. Wait until the land team have broke Rashkovsky out of the prison and land on Sandy Shores Airfield to collect the Officer, Prisoner and Rashkovsky. Now fly across the map to lose the wanted level and after this, fly in the indicated area to jump out of the plane and land in a beach in Palomino Highlands. Regroup with the Demolition and enter his Buzzard. Once all members of the team are in the Buzzard, return to the city and the heist is complete. Mission Objectives Demolition *Intercept the prison bus *Take out the corrections officer *Steal the prison bus *Take the prison bus to Sandy Shores Airfield *Destroy the prison bus *Steal the Buzzard *Protect the Velum *Help get Rashkovsky to the Velum *Protect the Velum *Regroup on the beach *Fly the Buzzard back to the city Prisoner *Get in the prison bus *Get access to the prison *Park inside the prison *Make your way through the prison to Rashkovsky *Clear the area of NOOSE *Get in the Velum *Regroup on the beach *Get in the Buzzard Prison Officer *Collect the prison bus *Get access to the prison *Park inside the prison *Make your way through the prison to Rashkovsky *Collect Rashkovsky *Clear the area of NOOSE *Get in the Velum *Regroup on the beach *Get in the Buzzard Pilot *Get in the Velum *Take the Velum to Sandy Shores Airfield *Evade the pursuing jets *Collect Rashkovsky *Regroup on the beach *Get in the Buzzard Elite Challenge * Rashkovsky damaging 1% or less * Extraction in under 4:40 * Nobody gets wasted Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update-29.jpg|Two members of the crew posing as a guard and prisoner with the Prison Bus in the background. Reshkovky_Docs.png|Raskovsky's Deposition. Video Bugs * After the ground crew gets into the Velum and the pilot is unable to evade the police, it has been reported that players have been trying to evade for up to 2 hours with no success. A potential fix found by one group of players is to fly to the very edge of the ocean, and the pilot should then start to lose the police. If this doesn't work and the 5-star wanted level remains in place, the player must either get himself killed or leave the session to start the Heist over again. * Sometimes the first four guards will not spawn when the prisoner and officer get off the bus. If this happens, the alarms will start going off directly after the cutscene ends. Trivia * This mission could be considered a more advanced version of the GTA Online mission Bust Out. * Although Agent 14 says that, according to the inmate transfer schedule, there is a prisoner being transported to the prison in the Prison Bus, when the demolition expert hijacks the bus on its way to the prison there is no prisoner being transported in it. *The Lazers that later pursue the player have two possible spawning origins: Fort Zancudo and McKenzie Airfield. Note that the pilot or demolition can never actually see the Lazers take off from these locations, however it can be assumed they take off from then since they spawn in the vicinity. *If the pilot follows the Lazers, the Lazer will continue to go in 1 direction, and will gradually get slower, so slow, that the Velum can actually catch up or even beat the Lazer. This tactic is perfect, as the Lazer cannot fire any missiles towards the pilot. Note that turning around will cause the Lazer to eventually turn around and catch up to the player, potentially getting a chance to take them down. Even flying too far away while following the Lazer will commence the countdown timer as it will result in an out of bounds failure. Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online